Toi, Moi, eux
by Azaata
Summary: Une petite histoire entre Takuma et Shiki, yaoi mais pas de lemon... One-Shot.


Titre : Toi, moi, eux…

Auteur : Azaate

Rating : T

Attention : Yaoi

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ils sont tous à Masturi Hino (snif)

Shiki et Takuma…

………………………………………...

Aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour pour moi : mes 18 ans, dehors il fait encore jour… C'est agaçant d'attendre que le soleil daigne se retirer… Tout est déjà prêt dans le jardin de la Lune… Il reste juste les gâteaux et les ballons à mettre et …

« Takuma ? Peut tu venir dans mon bureau s'il te plait ? »

La voix de Kanamé, il faut y aller, c'est sûrement pour X ou Y raison… J' entre dans son bureau et attend, Kanamé regarde des dossiers… Il a un air embêté… Je remarque son café, il n'a pas mis de sucre, c'est immonde le café sans sucre…

« Kanamé que ce passe t'il ? »

« Un level E a été repéré dans la ville, il est dangereux et notre rôle est d'empêcher qu'il arrive un malheur… Pourrais tu avec Shiki aller voir ? Je sais que c'est ton anniversaire et si j'avais eu le choix je t'aurais épargner cette tâche ingrate mais… »

« Aucun problème Kanamé, de toute façon je n'arrive pas à dormir… »

C'est qu'avec la fête je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai déjà relu 50 fois tout mes mangas, et me défouler ne me fera pas de mal… En plus si il y a Shiki ce sera marrant : a chaque fois il me laisse aller dans un de ces endroits que les humains appellent « bar a bonbons », j'adore les fraises tagada, les nounours , les sucettes, tout ce sucre miam… Mais Shiki doit dormir…

« Kanamé nous n'allons pas réveiller Shiki quand même ! Je peux y aller seul ! »

Il soupire, il fait toujours sa quand il est las « Je sais Takuma mais c'est la règle, et puis Shiki ne dort pas, il est… bien réveillé »

Il a eu du mal sur la fin de sa phrase… La fatigue sans doute… Et puis Shiki REVEILLER ? Il doit faire un cauchemar ou bien Kanamé c'est tromper : Shiki dort dès qu'il peut… Mais Kanamé ne se trompe jamais… Je remarque alors son air fatigué… Je sais je vais le forcer a venir !

« Bien, je veux bien à une condition »

Il fronce les sourcils, il est habitué à que je le tutoie et me connaît, je sais qu'il essaie de lire dans mes pensés et je fait exprès de me concentrer sur la bataille finale de Firo Firo le guerrier… C'est dûr de parler et de penser a autre chose… Il m'a fallu des années pour y arriver mais j'adore mettre Kanamé dans le doute… De longues secondes s'écoulent… Sa face se concentre mais il n'arrive pas…

Tout d'un coup il éclate de rire…

« Tu as gagné, qu'Est-ce que tu veux ? »

Je souris, « Que tu viennes à ma fête, mais pour sa il faut que tu te reposes… »

Il sourit et me répond que cela fait 2 choses…

« Je sais Kanamé mais si tu ne dors pas, tu vas faire peur a Yuki » Je sais que j'ai touché son point faible, l'unique point faible du grand vampire…

« Je lui fait déjà peur » il est triste, je sais qu'il aime cette petite humaine…

Je lui répond du tac au tac « Arrête Kanamé, tu es très beau et Yuki t'aime, et puis je pense que c'est elle qui à le moins peur de toi, a part moi peut être… »

Il sourit et me dit de me dépêcher, qu'il fera un petit somme et que la mission m'attend…

Je court dans ma chambre enlève mon pyjama et prend les premiers vêtements qui tombent sous ma main… Je me regarde dans la glace, brosse mes cheveux, prend une barre choco-choco que je mange a vitesse grand V puis je vais dans le salon de la Night Class…

Shiki me regarde et éclate de rire :

« Takuma tu as oublié tes chaussures, ton katana et…. » Il est écroulé de rire… Je ne vois pas ce que cela a de drôle !

Je me regarde dans la glace : il a raison… Je re-cours dans ma chambre, mets mes chaussures, attrape mon katana cours dans le salon et dit :

« Je suis prêt ! »

Il me regarde de haut en bas, et soupire : « Takuma tu as encore mangé une ces barre de chocolat »

« Non ! » Mince comment il le sait ? Nous n'avons pas le droit de mangé dans les chambre (ce qui ne m'empêche pas de le faire mais… )…

« Menteur tu as du chocolat tout autour de la bouche… »

Zut, j'ai oublié de regarder… Je me tourne et remarque qu'il a raison…Je suis barbouillé de chocolat, et je n'ai pas de mouchoir !

« Tiens » Il me tend son paquet de mouchoir je l'attrape et m'essuie la bouche le plus rapidement possible : nous avons déjà perdu 10 minutes.

Je le regarde et dit « c'est bon ! »

Il murmure amusé « pas tout à fait… » Je le regarde perplexe… Je n'ai plus de chocolat, et puis j'ai toutes mes affaires…

Il s'avance, se met sur la pointe des pieds, nos visages sont à quelques centimètres et je sens son souffle chaud… Il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes… Ses lèvres sont si douces, si chaudes, je le regarde, il a fermé les yeux… Puis il arrête et me dit gêné : « C'est bon… »

Je murmure : « Merci »

« Bon… On y va ? »

J'approuve et nous partons vers la ville… Dans le silence… Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Il n'a pas le droit : IL A ABUSE DE MA NAIVETE… En faite je réalise : il est plus jeune que moi donc techniquement sa devrait être moi qui abuse de lui… On sort du pavillon sous un grand soleil…

Dehors le soleil est plus brillant que jamais et je remarque que Shiki a prit son ombrelle, je me glisse dessous. Il fait trop chaud, heureusement que nous avons une voiture et un conducteur…

Le voyage en voiture est calme, Shiki m'apprend que le Level E est un ex-humain qui c'est échappé de chez son « gardien » et que nous devons l'achevé… C'est glauque…

Arrivé dans la vieille ville, nous sortons, heureusement il y a des nuages… Cela n'empêche pas les humains de nous remarquer. On entend des piaillement 'Hooo regardeeee des élèves de l'Académie Cross, ils sont trop beaux !' 'Oh putain, matte les canons !' 'Wow, tu crois que si je leur demande…'

Nous sommes habituer mais c'est toujours aussi agréable, enfin quand ils ne se jettent pas sur nous… Je dis « Ils » parce qu'il y a aussi des hommes …

Shiki murmure : « Je l'ai sentis il n'est pas loin »

« Ok, on accélère… »

« Mmh il y a aussi les gardiens… »

« Étonnant… Je les sens, oh ce Level E il sent fort, t'es sûr qu'il y en est pas 2 ? »

« Imbécile il est gorgé de sang !»

« Ah…. »

Je suis vexé, je n'aime pas qu'on me traite d'imbécile… Encore moins quand c'est Shiki…

Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer… Je ne peux pas, il est trop jeune, et puis…

« Je ne voulais pas te vexé Taku' »

« T'inquiète ! »

Nous marchons au pas de course, il n'y a pas d'humain par ici et c'est tant mieux, manipuler la mémoire c'est fatiguant et puis on voit les souvenirs des gens et les pensées associés…

Il s'arrête d'un coup, je me retourne et le regarde… Il a l'air perdu…

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe Shiki ? »

Il ne répond pas, s'avance vers moi, se met sur la pointe des pieds, m'enlace et murmure « Baka ²» à l'oreille puis, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'est un baiser doux et sucré… Il arrête et nous restons quelques secondes supplémentaire coller l'un a l'autre…

Puis nous repartons sans un mot, sans rien dire…

« Désolé » il a chuchoté ce mot…

« Pour ? »

« Le bai… le baiser… » il est tellement gêné !

Sa en est mignon ! Je rougis aussi….

Tout d'un coup nous nous retrouvons dans une impasse, le Level dos à nous… Shiki mord sa main, je sors mon kata et profite de l'inattention de l'ennemis pour le tuer…

« Hein ? Toi ? » Sa c'est la voix de Yuki Kurosu… Accompagné de son fidèle Zéro…

Je dit : « Mission accomplie. Zou ! »

Shiki répond : « Bah c'était pas la peine que je vienne, alors… » Il a rangé ses mains dans ses poches, les gouttes de sang aussi…

Puis je propose à Yuki de venir a mon anniversaire avec Zéro (non en fait je lui est dit que je lui expliquerais mais c'est pareille non ?!)

Dans la voiture pour rentré Shiki me regarde et sort sa main avec le sang…

« Tiens prend je sais que t'as envie »

Je regarde sa main avec envie, Dieu que j'ai envie de lécher ce sang, je prend sa main et suçote le sang, ces petites perles de bien être…

« Mmmh Shiki ton sang est vraiment bon »

Il sourit et me dit merci… Puis du bout des lèvres il m'embrasse… Je l'arrête :

« Arrête Shiki, ce n'est pas bien… »

C'est vrai; nous n'avons pas le droit… Il est trop jeune…

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aime pas ? » Il me demande cela les yeux dans le vague…

J'ai peur de l'avoir vexé …

« Si mais tu es trop jeune ! »

Il me regarde et éclate de rire, « Je suis trop jeune ? Mais j'ai 16 ans et tu en as 17 ! »

« Non 18 »

« Pas encore… »

Je souris…

Et je commence à rêvasser; Shiki dans une robe rouge me tend la main, nous courons vers la fontaine, il fait nuit… Nous nous baignons tout les 2, l'un contre l'autre, nous nous embrassons, je serre son corps fin, taillé dans le marbre… Si doux…

« Takuma réveille toi, on est arriver »…

« Shiki enlève ta robe rouge et… mmh…. Shiki….. »

« Et réveille toi, imbécile ! »

Je m 'éveille dans la voiture avec Shiki en face de moi (limousine de Shiki) à cause d'une baffe de la part du propriétaire du véhicule… Oh j'ai fait un rêve sublime et il m'a réveiller… Si ce n'était pas Shiki je l'aurais embêter…

« Si tu pouvais m'épargner tes fantasmes brûlants… »

Ah il n'a pas l'air très content… Pourquoi ? En plus je n'est pas fantasmé !

Devant mon air ahurie, il murmure : « Tu parles quand tu dors… »

Ah la je comprend… Alors il a entendu que je l'avais vu dans une robe rouge et que… Shiki est androgyne ce n'est pas de ma faute… Il est androgyne et imberbe (comme la plus part des vampires en faite) et magnifique… Une robe de cuir rouge… Ah ! faut que je me réveille : Shiki est un mec plus jeune que moi… Faut que je fasse attention a mon image je suis le petit fils du Patriarche et je ne dois pas… L'homosexualité est toute a fait autorisé chez les vampires (le sang est très important) mais Shiki est si fragile, j'aurais peur de le tuer….

« Désolé Shiki… » Je murmure sa penaud …

Il sourit et me dit : « Alors comme sa tu voudrais me voir dans une robe rouge, ou dans la tenu d'Adam ? »

Je suis gêné, terriblement gêné… Mais je ne renoncerais pas…

« Mais oui Shiki ! Et puis en string aussi ! Je plaisante, ce n'était qu'un rêve… tu as bien rêver que tu embrassais Zéro et pourtant tu n'as pas envie de l'embrasser… »

Il se tortille sur son fauteuil puis très sûr de lui : « Moi sa ne me dérangerais pas d'être nu devant toi, en revanche les strings je n'aime pas trop… »

Je suis estomaqué ! Shiki a déjà mis un string ! J'aurais tout entendu, je m'apprêtais a lui répondre lorsque le chauffeur nous interrompue et nous informa que nous étions arrivé…

Nous sommes descendu puis, comme la nuit commençais a tomber je suis aller finir les préparatifs avec Shiki…

Lorsque la fête commença, que Yuki et Zéro nous rejoignirent et demandèrent des explications sur la pyramides ainsi que les Level E, Kanamé apparut… J'étais ravi ! J'avais fait exprès de dire a Yuki de venir, je savais que le vaillant Kuran apparaîtrait… Il lui parla et se blottit contre elle… Ah ! la tête de Ruka… A mourir de rire… Enfin sa le fut moins lorsque Zéro menaça la tête… Heureusement que Seiren était là et que notre ami Kuran retira ce qu'il avait dit, c'est vrai qu'il fait un peu peur Zéro…

Ensuite Shiki a entreprit de couper le gâteau, mais comme par hasard il ma coupé aussi… Il a léché le sang et ma soufflé au creux de l'oreille « C'est pour cette après midi… » Il aspire le sang lentement, doucement, avec beaucoup de romantisme, léchant la petite plaie… Suçant la moindre parcelle de ma peau avec du sang, et même sans…

Je lui est dit d'arrêté, Yuki et Zéro sont partis : on a du les dégoûter…

Après avoir ouvert tout mes cadeaux : J'ai la collection de Hita-Kana-Mochi (soit 54 tomes) et puis un avion (sa c'est ma famille) des fleurs et des cartes d'amour de la part de la Day class (comment elles ont su que c'était mon anniversaire ? Je soupçonne Shiki…) et pleins pleins d'autres trucs… Le gâteau était très bon, le champagne aussi … Shiki ma aidé a rangé les paquets …

« Shiki tu peux mettre les mangas dans ma bibliothèque ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Il a rangé mes mangas puis fouille dans mes cadeaux pour trouvé les autres et pour finir il m'aide a tout rangé, commentant tout les cadeaux…

« Oh encore un bon d'une semaine dans le centre thermale de Ezra »

« Encore ?! Ahhh c'est le 6eme bon d'une semaine pour un centre thermale… »

« Oui mais celui la est pour 2 dans un complexe 5 étoiles… »

« Ah ? Mets le de côté alors ! »

Il range, puis je me rend compte au bout d'un moment que je n'entend plus de bruit , plus ses bruits de pas dans la pièces et plus de commentaires… C'est inquiétant, je me retourne et je vois Shiki tenant un string dans les mains…

« Shiki ! Mais que ce que c'est que sa ?! »

« Je sais pas je viens de le trouver dans cette boite, c'est rempli de trucs bizarres… »

« De trucs bizarres ? »

« Bah ouais, y'a un fouet, des menottes, au moins 3 strings, et pleins d'autre trucs du même genre… »

« PARDON ?! »

Qui a pu m'offrir sa ? Je ne suis pas sado-maso et je puis franchement c'est trop vulgaire ! Shiki regarde les yeux grand ouverts et me demande si je ne suis pas un peu… sado maso…

« NAN MAIS SA VA PAS ?! J'AI HORREUR D'AVOIR MAL ET JE N'AIME PAS FAIRE MAL ! »

« Tu as le droit tu sais… Mais c'est vrai que tu a horreur d'avoir mal… »

« Fout le a la poubelle… »

« Ok »

Après avoir trié tout les cadeaux (soit a peu près une centaine ) Je lui dit :

« Mais tu ne m'a pas offert de cadeau ! »

Il sourit avec son air coquin et me souffle : « Ton cadeau, il est un peu particulier… »

Il saute sur moi et me plaque sur le lit, il me domine complètement, il est a quatre pattes au dessus de moi et sourit…

« Shiki ! Tu sais bi… »

Il me coupe : « Takuma je t'aime, plus que tout, alors s'il te plait ne me rejette pas… »

Ma respiration est coupé sous le poids de la surprise… Il m'aime ? C'est impossible, je l'aime aussi, un amour réciproque ? Je le serre contre moi et souffle « Chut Shiki, tu es beaucoup trop désirable… »

Il c'est allongé sur moi, sur mon grand lit, je me rend compte qu'il est tout léger…

Sa tête est posé sur mon torse, j'ai ses cheveux dans le visage, ils sentent si bon…

Il me souffle : « On peut dormir comme sa ? Juste cette nuit ? Juste une nuit parmi tant d'autre ? »

« Cette nuit ne sera pas la dernière »

Je l'embrasse et nous nous endormons, collé l'un contre l'autre… Et tout me parait si simple, tout d'un coup je me rend compte que la vie m'est si simple…

Shiki ronronne, je le serre un peu plus contre moi…

Shiki m'a appris a aimer, et j'ai alors comprit ce que ressentais Kanamé pour Yuki, la peur de se faire rejeté, mais aussi l'envie de savoir, ce que l'être qu'on aime pense de nous, savoir que l'on ne sera plus jamais seul pour marché, savoir que la paix sera avec nous jusqu'à la mort, parce que nous aurons connu une seconde de bonheur. Et je me dit que je peux bien mourir maintenant, maintenant que j'ai comprit, aimé, il vaut mieux mourir jeune et connaître ce bonheur que vivre vieux et l'ignoré…

Shiki je t'aime, je veux être honnête et m'épanouir avec toi et peu importe ce que penseront tout ces gens, ils seront petits… Il y aura juste Toi, Moi, et eux…

………………………………………...

² baka imbécile, idiot…

Voilà ! J'espère que sa vous fait plaisir !

Review please !


End file.
